Beauty From Pain
by DizzyDawn007
Summary: He worked, he ate, and he slept.  In England.  This was his life now.  He couldn't call it home yet, but it was bearable.  ...RichardOC... Rating subject to change
1. Fifth One's the Charm

**Hello and thanks for clicking on my story! I've had this story idea for a while now, and this first chapter has been written up forever, but I'm just now getting around to posting it. Please, let me know what you think about this and if I should continue. This is a Richard centric fic, because he just doesn't get enough love. I hope you readers like it. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Also, please excuse any grammatical errors...I don't have a beta, and no matter how many times I edit something, I always find errors later. So just know that I'm doing my best at it. :)**

**Disclaimer: Abigail Booker, Erin Booker (and pretty much every other charrie you don't recognise) and the plot belong to me. Nothing else. Certainly not Superman, Lois, Jason, or Richard. So now that no one can sue me, on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fifth One's the Charm**

Richard was glad it was the end of the day. He'd been in London for nearly a month now, and through four secretaries already. Just this one last woman coming up, then he'd be able to go to the apartment. He couldn't call it home yet. After a painful conversation with Lois, the offer of a job in England had seemed like a dream come true. He didn't want to leave Jason, or Lois for that matter, but he knew staying would only complicate things further and cause him more pain. He had always known of Lois's history with Superman. He had always known that Lois was ultimately ruled by her heart, not her head. He had known and understood it all but he just couldn't help but fall in love with her. Looking back on how she started the conversation, he knows he will laugh about it later on in life - many years later, but he will.

"_It's just…We're like new shoes Richard. It's good, and they fit nice. But your favorite pair is always your old shoes, because it's __great__, and they fit __right__. I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry."_

He knows that in a few years, he will find it humorous that she compares her relationships to shoes…but it is so uniquely her that it doesn't hurt nearly as much as if she'd have said something else. He tidies his desk, preparing for the new woman to knock and come in, ready to prove how she is better than his previous secretaries. He sighs and hopes she doesn't ramble like some of the others. And that's really all he can do before Tony introduces a Mrs. Booker and leaves him to conduct the interview.

* * *

It's been a week, and she's still here. If nothing else, she's lasted longer than anyone else did. She's quiet and efficient. She insists that he call her by her name like everyone else in the office, which surprises him because she is the picture of professionalism. So he tries it for a morning – it doesn't catch. However, he's willing to compromise, and instead of calling her Abby like everyone else, he calls her by her full name, Abigail. He thinks it suits her more than the nickname. He barely notices the very faint blush that rises to her cheeks up from her neck the first time he does it. She's helpful in a way that the others did not manage to achieve, and Richard likes it. 

He thinks he might just keep this one.

* * *

Another week passes quickly for Richard, still incredibly busy with his new job that has more responsibilities. He almost forgets that he's actually supposed to tell Abigail she'll be staying on as his secretary – but Tony asks him about it over lunch and he suddenly knows why she seemed quieter than usual that morning. He calls her in right away and tells her with Tony sitting there, apologizing profusely for having forgotten about it. She's happy and flushed in a way only a redhead can be and he's glad she's staying. 

It's only when he's walking out of his office for the day when he notices the new nicknacks spread on her desk. It's not a lot, and it's certainly not unprofessional. Just a few photos, nicely arranged in a pretty frame. A bit of color here and there that wasn't there before. He notices a small box near the tiny trash bin and smiles to himself. She's only just noticed that he's been standing and looking at the new items with a small amount of curiosity. She blushes again when she sees the raised eyebrow pointed at the small box and almost stumbles over her words. She'd been hoping and just grabbed a few things this morning. He's glad all over again, and smiles a genuine, full-out smile for the first time in weeks. He can tell she's happy when he tells her he'll see her on Monday.

* * *

Monday, he's on the phone with Jason when she knocks lightly on the door with the lunch that he ordered. She tries to be extra quiet and pretends not to notice how his face is a heartbreaking combination of love and sadness. He makes these daily phone calls and always seems slightly broken for a while after he says goodbye. She doesn't know who Jason is – she's not big on office gossip – but she can tell that Richard loves him. So today, because she is in such good spirits about having this job and she wants to cheer him up, she takes him some homemade cookies. 

"Just thought you could used a little treat. And I really shouldn't eat them all by myself – Erin kept a whole batch at home, so we're all stocked on cookies. I hope you like peanut butter chocolate chip."

"Thank you, Abigail. Erin?" She starts, because she realizes that he must not be big on office gossip either, since he knows nothing about her other than what her small file says.

"Oh! She's my daughter. Erin Noel – she just turned ten last month. We made cookies last night for her class."

"I didn't know you had a daughter. What's she like? I bet she's got your red hair, huh?"

"Actually, she has her father's coloring – dark hair, hazel eyes. She's got my bones though, so I consider it a fair trade. She's outspoken and very bubbly. She's smart too, already in advanced placement classes." She hesitates, but then speaks anyway. "What's Jason like?"

"Jason is…a very sweet little boy. He's only five…he goes to school in the morning so I can call him at lunch. He's smart, very perceptive. He's kind of shy, and Lois fusses over him a lot – he's got a lot of allergies, so she worries."

"And you don't worry?" Her voice is teasing and he smiles back.

"I'm pretty sure he'll grow out of those. He'll take after his father." His smile is gone now and she wonders why.

"Well, that's good. Allergies are horrible. I'll leave you to your lunch now. Oh, and your next meeting is at two o'clock, with a Mr. Steinbeck."

"Thank you Abigail."

She's back at her desk when she presses her hands to her cheeks, knowing they'll be warm. She can't help it. It's not like she's looking for a relationship with _anyone_, let alone her _boss_ – but she can't help but blush when he calls her by her full name. No one else does that – _no one_. And it makes her feel special in a way she hasn't felt in a _very_ long time.


	2. A Solution

**Well, chapter two here, sooner than I expected! I hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Solution**

"Mr. White? There's a Mr. Kent on the phone for you. I told him you were busy, but he insists that it's urgent." She does not like the immediate creasing of his forehead. Nor does she miss the darkening of his eyes. She's not at all sure that she likes Mr. Kent now.

"I'll take it on my private line." She nods and retreats to her own space outside his office, closing the door behind her and a second later, the light on his phone is flashing. He only hesitates a moment before picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Richard. I'm um, sorry to call at work, but um, well – we, uh, I was..." Richard can hear the deep intake of breath and interrupts Clark before he can say anything more.

"Clark, what is it?" He doesn't know if he could hold back his bitterness, but he doesn't even try. What on earth is this man – no, this alien – calling him for?

"I thought that maybe, if um, you were settled, that uh, that I might bring Jason over to see you."

All the breath has left his body. Jason – coming here – to see him. God, to actually see him after more than a month...

"Richard?"

"Right now? For how long?"

"I can uh, bring him over right now. He doesn't have school for a couple of days, something about the teachers going on strike, and I just thought, um, that he'd like it."

"Oh. Yeah. Okay. What time will you be here?"

"Hmm...Lois is packing his bag now, and uh, after that, um, it won't take long." Clark coughed. He could be in London in ten seconds flat, but he'd be going slower on Lois's orders...Jason, after all, was only five. "Is it okay to bring him by your office?"

"Yes, of course. That'll be fine. I'll have someone greet you and get you past security." Richard was running on automatic now. He hadn't expected this. He really hadn't. He hadn't really wanted to talk to Lois, after everything, and Lois didn't seem to think there was a whole lot to talk about in the first place. And technically, he didn't have any legal claim to Jason...he'd been happy when Lois had said a call every afternoon would be fine, that she'd even foot the bill. It was all he'd really expected to get.

"Great. Well, Lois is almost done. We should be there soon. Goodbye, Richard."

"Goodbye Clark."

Richard set the phone down very slowly. There was so much he needed to do...he hadn't expected this at all – he was totally unprepared for it. When a small knock at his door caught his attention, he focused quickly, just as Abigail came into the room. She looked apologetic, and Richard felt laughter bubbling up.

"Mr. White? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Absolutely fine." He knew he was grinning absurdly, and that just made him grin harder. "I'm taking the rest of the afternoon off, Abigail. Something's come up. Could you please go down to the lobby and wait for Mr. Kent to arrive? He's bringing Jason to stay for a few days – could you show them up, please? They should be here soon. He's very tall – hard to miss when you're looking for him. I'll call and cancel everything for today, and tomorrow." She looked stunned.

"Of course, Mr. White. Is there anything else?"

"No. I'll just take care of those calls while you're downstairs."

"Alright then. I'll bring them up." She couldn't help but smile in return – she'd never seen him look so happy.

* * *

"DADDY!" Jason was running the second he saw Richard, tearing his hand out of Abigail's. Richard barely managed to make it to one knee before Jason nearly bowled him over. With little arms wrapped around his neck, Richard was the happiest he'd been in months. They finally let go of each other, and Jason stepped back at bit.

"Mrs. Booker is very nice, Daddy. She promised me a cookie. I have so much to tell you!"

"I can't wait to hear it." He glanced at Abigail, then turned his full attention to Jason again. "Why don't you and Mrs. Booker go have that cookie while Clark and I talk?"

"Okay." He stepped away again, before coming back for another tight hug. Richard relished it, wishing now more than ever before, that he still had the chance to do it every day. Finally standing again, he watched as Abigail expertly led Jason to the small kitchen and break area they had in the office. Then he turned to Clark, who was still holding Jason's bag, though not awkwardly as he might have once.

"Clark. How are you?" He held out his hand. Truly, in every sense of the phrase, Richard was a good man. Clark shook it, and then handed the bag to Richard. He seemed nervous for some reason. He wanted to laugh at the absurdidity of it, of _Superman_ being nervous.

"I'm fine. Could we, uh, talk for a moment?"

"Sure. Of course, please, come into my office." It was nicer than the one he'd had at the planet, for no good reason that Richard could divine. Both men sat. Clark didn't speak for a moment, then reached into his pocket, pulling a piece of paper out. He handed it to Richard.

"Uh, that's from Lois...she wrote down was he's still allergic to and whatnot."

"Oh. Alright, thanks." Only a person like Clark would still say 'whatnot', Richard thought. Meanwhile, Clark seemed to have pulled himself together. He looked like neither Superman nor Clark, and he had to wonder if this was how he was when he wasn't pretending to the world.

"Richard, I know that Lois has left many things unsaid. For that, I am sorry. But she and I have talked, and she agrees with me. I'd meant to bring Jason sooner. I know..." he broke off for a moment. "It must have been hard. I don't believe I've ever told you how extremely grateful I am that Jason has grown with a man like you as a father." He swallowed. "And I want...no, Jason needs you to continue being a part of his life. You raised him, along with Lois, for the first five years of his life, and I can't – won't – remove you from his life. Jason can have two fathers, Richard, if you're willing to take him weekends and have a family dinner every once in a while." He was now starting to rush. "Of course, it wouldn't be difficult for me to bring him over for the weekend and come and get him again. Lois and I will have plenty of time with him in the afternoons and evenings of the weeknights. And I know it's not the best solution, and I'm sor-" Richard cut him off.

"Clark. Please. It's a better solution than I had ever hoped for, so please, don't apologize. I...I can't thank you enough Clark, for allowing me to still be a father to Jason. I know...I know you don't have to. Weekends would be perfect."

Clark breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Great. Jason's on his way back now." They both stood, and Richard opened the door to his office just as Jason was coming up to it. He was smiling, a few crumbs stuck to his shirt from the cookie. Jason took his father's hand, and smiled up at him. Then he looked to Clark and held out his other hand.

"So when do I get to see my other room? Daddy Clark said I get to have two houses since I have two daddies. Does that mean I get two sets of everything?" He looked up at Richard hopefully. He laughed.

"Well, maybe not everything, but pretty close. Do you want to leave now?"

"Yeah. Are we allowed to take some cookies home with us?"

"Well, we'll have to ask Mrs. Booker really nicely..."

"Okay!" He slipped out of their hands and the office, only to be delighted when he saw what awaited him.

"How did you know? Can you hear super-good, too?" She laughed and disregarded his comments, enamored with the cute little boy.

"Not quite. I just think that every big boy needs more than one cookie. And now you can share with your Dad."

"Thanks! We're leaving now."

Clark took Jason aside for a moment, and Richard gave them a little privacy, thanking Abigail.

"Oh, it was no problem. He's a lovely little boy."

"Thank you. Oh, and Abigail, since I'm not coming in tomorrow I see no need for you to either. Consider it a paid day of relaxation."

"Are you sure Mr. White?"

"Positive. Spend the day with your daughter. We'll both be back for Friday, and then we'll enjoy the weekend. Sound good?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Excellent!" Jason broke into their conversation.

"Bye, bye Daddy!"

"Goodbye Jason."

Clark waved to Richard as Jason came to stand beside him, taking his hand as Clark disappeared from sight. Grabbing Jason's bag, and his own briefcase, he locked his office. Abigail was still getting everything all tidy before she left. She didn't notice Richard and Jason standing there for a moment.

"Yes?"

"Oh, nothing. I just we'd walk you out." This really had to be the first time she'd ever seen him truly happy. She felt her cheeks growing warm once again. She sighed, but could do nothing about it.

"Oh, thank you." Her voice was soft, he noticed.

"No problem."

"Daddy, come on! I want to see my new house! And I have a lot of drawings for you, too."

Jason continued to talk animatedly about what was going on at school and at home. Richard and Abigail threw in the occasional comment on the way down to the lobby, and shared an occasional glance over Jason's head.


End file.
